


petals and ashes

by torch



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters of color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya and Renji discuss gardening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	petals and ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Does not contain any useful advice about pruning or mulching. Written for porn battle XI. The request was Byakuya/Renji, and the prompt I chose was _flower garden_.

"Bankai," Byakuya said calmly, and Renji's eyes went wide. He took two steps closer as Senbonzakura sank into the ground and sword after sword rose to circle them. Renji had never really thought of pink as a malevolent color. Not before meeting Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Think we're having two different conversations here," Renji said.

"Not at all." Byakuya tilted his head a little to one side. "You asked me which flower garden I like the best. And it's this one. Scatter." Sharp, deadly cherry blossom petal blades began to dance through the air, swirling around the two of them, a bit too close for Renji's peace of mind.

"I was hoping for a real _garden_ type garden." Renji shook his head and took another step closer, putting them chest to chest. "You know, admire the flowers, get you to talk a bit, have sex behind the bushes and try not to get caught by the gardeners."

"There are no bushes here," Byakuya said. "And getting caught by the gardener would probably be... painful."

"There's no probably about it," Renji said. He didn't know if the gardener in this weird metaphor was Senbonzakura or Byakuya or what, but he did know what it felt like to be sliced into ribbons by those sharp pink blades.

He also knew his lover. That dark gleam in Byakuya's eyes spoke volumes, which was just as well, since Byakuya himself would never say what his eyes were saying for him.

Renji laughed, because what else could he do, and pressed a swift kiss to Byakuya's mouth, and then a slower, more lingering one. "You want to have sex here, don't you. In your flower garden."

Byakuya looked the tiniest bit flustered, and Renji loved that, but he answered levelly, "Yes."

"Just don't kill me by accident," Renji said, licking Byakuya's neck. "If you kill me, I want it to be on purpose." He nipped at Byakuya's earlobe and then dropped to his knees, looking up at that calm, beautiful face. Making Byakuya lose control was a wonderful thing, he reminded himself. Even if it involved mortal danger.

Renji had a lot of practice in finding his way through the layers of black and white cloth. In no time at all, his hands could confirm what his mind already knew: Byakuya was hard. Renji grinned sharply and leaned in, licking a stripe from the base of the shaft and all the way up until he could swirl his tongue around the head at a leisurely pace.

He steadied the shaft with one hand and went on paying attention to the head. First the swirling, round and round, and then little kitten licks all over, especially on the underside. When one of Byakuya's hands settled on his shoulder in a tight grip, Renji sucked the cockhead into his mouth. He rubbed it against his palate, pressing up with his tongue.

The skin was so soft, flower petal soft, Renji thought and chuckled, making Byakuya clutch his shoulder more tightly. He'd probably have bruises later. His delicate-looking cherry blossom had a grip like a vise.

Renji glanced up through his lashes and saw that Byakuya was watching him. Good. He started to slide his mouth up and down, sucking steadily. He loved this, the intimacy of it, the way he was so close to Byakuya right now, the way it was like a really really messy kiss. Renji's lips were wet and his jaw was a little strained and it felt wonderful.

A glimpse of pink flashed by in the corner of his eye. Renji closed his eyes and sucked harder. He had one hand on Byakuya's hip, and now he slid the other one up and teased softly at Byakuya's balls, stroking and tickling, feeling them draw tighter. Byakuya's hipbone pressed hard into Renji's hand, not quite a thrust, but not very far from one, either.

Renji breathed out in relaxation, breathed in again all the way to his belly, and relaxed his throat. He swallowed Byakuya's cock down all the way, until his lips were taut around the base of the shaft and he knew he was going to have a whole set of finger-shaped bruises on his shoulder. Byakuya shuddered, and something blew past them, a wind scented with cherry blossom tearing at their clothes. Renji shuddered, too, and swallowed around Byakuya's cock until Byakuya moaned loud enough be heard, and came.

There was a lot to be said for proper aftercare, Renji had to admit. He licked Byakuya's cock clean and kissed it before tucking and re-fastening all those layers of cloth again. He worked Byakuya's hand loose from his shoulder and kissed it, too, first the palm and then each finger in turn. Only then did he look up.

One tiny cut marred Byakuya's right cheekbone. It had barely drawn blood.

Renji stood up and ran his tongue over the cut. A storm of pink raged around them, but now it was at a suitable distance. Byakuya made a small, displeased sound at suddenly getting his face licked, so Renji kissed him instead.

"You," Byakuya said into the kiss, and Renji thought it was the beginning of a sentence until Byakuya pressed in close and Renji realized how hard he was.

But he still shook his head, and Byakuya looked at him oddly.

"Somewhere else," Renji said firmly. "How 'bout a bed?" He looked around. "Even though your flower garden is beautiful."


End file.
